


The Dragon Wolf

by 5289belle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5289belle/pseuds/5289belle
Summary: Jon Snow has a twin sister called Lyarra Snow. Will feature mainly the show story line with book details. Starting age is same as the TV shows for everyone.Follow her journey of love, pain, power and the game of thrones.





	The Dragon Wolf

Prologue; The tower of Joy

 

“Their names are Aegon and Visenya Targaryen. If Robert finds out he’ll kill them. You have to protect them, promise me Ned. Promise me….. Promise me… promise me,” She let out with her dying breath, and a look of urgency.  
Ned looked up the to the midwives bring over to babes, there were similar in appearance. Both had raven hair and pale skin, the boy opened his eyes as if sensing the sense of tragedy surrounding the room. 

“I’ll have to change their names in order to hide them from Robert, Aegon and Visenya is too obvious, too Targaryen.” Ned thought to himself. “ The boy will be called Jon, and the girl Lyarra.” 

 

 

 

 

Notes: More to come very soon, let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
